Just The Two Of Us
by KonekoTsuki
Summary: -one shot- A short songfic about the day Mokuba was born from Seto's point of view to the lyrics of Just the Two of Us by Will Smith.


Just The Two Of Us  
  
Disclaimer: Naw, I don't own it. mutters Kazuki should have given Seto to me for my birthday.....grrrrr.  
  
Summary: A short songfic about the day Mokuba was born from Seto's point of view.  
  
Authoress Notes: I had to change one word of the song (from Daddy to Brother) so it would fit Seto. I only used verse one because I really didn't want to ruin the song by changing words to change the relationship from father-son to brother-brother. I don't know Seto and Mokuba's whole past, but I'm going off of what I know and what I have invented...tis a privilege when you're an authoress!   
  
I remember waking up that morning, it was raining heavily outside. I could hear the rain pattering on the roof. But I didn't get a chance to relax for long before dad came into my room. He looked disheveled and anxious. I was confused.  
  
"Seto," he said to me. "We need to get to the hospital."  
  
That startled me, why would we have to go to the hospital? Then I recalled that Mom was pregnant. I guessed it must be time; but I did a quick calculation in my head, it couldn't possibly have been nine months already. I could only account for seven. That worried me....okay, it scared me.  
  
Dad must have seen the fear on my face, because he hurried over to me and picked me up off the bed. He held me really close, I had a little trouble breathing, but I didn't care. He kept trembling, I was puzzled. Then I realized he was crying.  
  
He didn't explain why he cried, nor did he need to. I knew something was wrong by how he looked and acted. His normally neat black hair was a mess, his green eyes were shining with tears. His jaw was clenched tight.  
  
For atleast ten minutes he just held me, I remember watching the clock on my shelf. It was 4:32 in the morning. That's pretty early, I don't know why I wasn't tired. I guess I've always been an early riser.  
  
Dad carried me out to the car, doing his best to shield me from the downpour of rain. He set me in the front seat, buckling the seatbelt securely. Then he walked around to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat. I don't remember much of the drive to the hospital except that Dad was totally silent.  
  
When we got there, Dad hurried so quickly down the halls that I couldn't keep up. I kept complaining to him, asking him to slow down. After my third protest he finally stopped and picked me up. Then he walked at an even faster pace than before. I think his speed frightened the nurses, because they kept giving Dad weird looks.  
  
We reached the room where Mom was in. Everything was white, it hurt my eyes. How could anyone be comfortable in such a bright room? Dad set me down on the edge of the bed before capturing Mom in a hug.  
  
Mom seemed really tired, her chocolate brown hair was matted to her face with sweat. I noticed her blue eyes--yeah, I take after my Mom--were glazed over with pain. But despite her exhaustion, she still managed to return Dad's hug and ruffle my hair--she always liked doing that, she said I kept it too neat and perfect, like Dad.  
  
All three of us were silent for a few minutes, but Dad finally broke the silence. "Where is he?" Now that really confused me. I was sitting right there, couldn't he see me?  
  
Mom probably noticed my confusion, because she laughed--a weak laugh, laden with excruciating pain rather then the usual laugh filled with birdsong and flowers. "The nurse will bring him in soon."  
  
Then the white clad nurse entered the room, carrying a small bundle. I began to wonder if Mom was psychic, she always seemed to know when someone was going to arrive like that.  
  
The nurse smiled at Mom and Dad, then she turned her kind eyes to me, "Would you like to hold him?"  
  
I turned to my parents, still confused. Mom nodded encouragingly, so I nodded in return to the nurse. She smiled and gently placed the bundle in my arms.  
  
Wrapped in that unbelievably white blanket was none other than my beloved, new born baby brother. He was sleeping, one thumb in his mouth. I don't know how long I stood there holding him. I didn't want to let go, no matter what.  
  
Mom smiled weakly, "His name is Mokuba. Promise to be a good brother to him, Seto. Okay?"  
  
I nodded numbly, keeping my attention on the newborn, "Mokuba......." I liked that name, it fit perfectly.  
  
The sound of a long steady buzz startled me, which in turn woke Mokuba. He began crying loudly, I got nervous, I didn't know what to do with a crying baby. So I ran over to one of the chairs in the room. I climbed up into it and hugged Mokuba close, trying to make him stop crying.  
  
I ignored the many nurses running in and out of the room. I didn't hear Dad crying on the bed, and I didn't see the doctor pull the bedsheet over Mom's face...I was entirely focused with calming Mokuba.  
  
From the first time the doctor placed you in my arms  
  
I knew I'd meet death before I'd let you meet harm  
  
Although questions arose in my mind, would I be man enough?  
  
Against wrong, choose right and be standing up  
  
I think we stayed in that hospital room for a few hours, before Dad, completely distraught, face stained with tears, finally came over to me. I was still keeping my grip on Mokuba, sound asleep in my arms.  
  
Dad didn't say anything because I understood. I knew Mom was gone. I didn't cry though, because I didn't want to upset Mokuba. Dad didn't seem to have any strength left in him, but he was still able to carry me and Mokuba out of the hospital.  
  
Some nurses and doctors tried to stop him, but it was pointless, Dad wanted to go home. When we reached the car he put me in the back-seat, next to Mokuba's new carseat. Dad took a really long time to make sure the carseat was perfectly secure before taking Mokuba from me and placing him snugly in the seat.  
  
Dad drove incredibly slow, I could have sworn I saw a snail and turtle race past us on the freeway. I knew he was taking his time to be sure we were safe, and I resented all the other cars racing by us without a care in the world. I even gave this one lady in a sports car a mean glare because she had driven at the speed limit of 35 miles per hour--which I believed was way too fast to be safe.  
  
From the hospital that first night  
  
Took an hour just to get the carseat in right  
  
People driving all fast, got me kinda upset  
  
Got you home safe, placed you in your bassinet  
  
Finally, we got home. Dad quickly got us both out of the car and into the house. He placed Mokuba--who was still sleeping--in his cradle and hold me to go play. For once I didn't obey him. The moment he left the room I sat next to Mokuba's cradle and grieved for Mom. I knew that was exactly what Dad was doing too.  
  
I don't think either of us moved for the rest of the day, but then again, I don't remember anything else but the wretched feeling of grief. Eventually night came and Dad entered the room. I was a little nervous at the sight of him, he looked like a ghost. Pale, with dark rings under his eyes. He told me to go to bed in a thin, hollow voice. I immediately ran to my room.  
  
I laid awake for a long time, waiting until Dad was asleep to sneak into his room. I somehow managed to get high up enough to see into Mokuba's cradle. He was sound asleep, clinging to a small stuffed cat. I smiled, the only times I had ever smiled that day was when I was looking at my new little brother.  
  
That night I don't think one wink I slept  
  
As I slipped out my bed, to your crib I crept  
  
Touched your head gently, felt my heart melt  
  
Cause I know I loved you more than life itself  
  
It was while I was watching Mokuba that I silently promised him that I would never leave his side, no matter what happened, nothing would separate us. I even recall challenging God himself to try and tear us apart, because I knew he could never do it. No one could.  
  
Then to my knees, and I begged the Lord please  
  
Let me be a good brother, all he needs  
  
Love, knowledge, discipline too  
  
I pledge my life to you  
  
I still stand by the pledge I made that night. I stood by it when Dad died, when we were sent to the orphanage, each time someone wanted to adopt me and not Mokuba. I stood by it when Gozaburo adopted us, when Pegasus kidnapped you, and I still stand by it to this day.  
  
Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
  
Just the two of us, Just the two of us  
  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
  
Just the two of us, you and I  
  
KT: Well, how was that? I know the vocabulary is at a minimum, and the sentences are rather short, but that's because I tried to make it seem like a kid was telling the story. Please review 


End file.
